


Haircut

by HelixMaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I dunno what other tags to put in, I never actually thought of a title for this other than 'Johnlock Fluff', I think General is fine, M/M, ah well, also my titles aren't creative at all, and I literally forgot about it, cute shit, i dunno, john has a bad haircut, like I literally made it about 2 or 3 years ago, might as well post it on here, nah, short fic, should I make it teen because of John's innuendos?, there are only like 800 words max, this fic is sooooo old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelixMaster/pseuds/HelixMaster
Summary: John gets a haircut, and Sherlock hates it





	Haircut

Sherlock groaned as he looked at the smiley face on his wall, sitting in his chair upside down to see if that would make anything different. Since John left to run errands a few hours ago, he'd been bored out of his mind, and that just wouldn't do. He looked at the doorway as he heard the front door open then close, “Finally! Christ, John, you only needed to do a few things!”

“Sorry for taking so long, I went to get a haircut as well while I was out.” John let out a breath as he stepped inside the flat and put the grocery bags on the table. Sherlock looked at the back of John’s head, then furrowed his eyebrows. It may’ve just been the blood rushing to his head, but something didn’t look quite right with John’s hair. He sat up and waited a few seconds before looking again, just to make sure. No, his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

“John.”

“Yes?” John turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You look like you have a rat on your head.” Sherlock stood up and walked over to John.

“Oh you’ve got to be joking. It’s not that bad…. Is it?” John looked up at him, setting the milk down for the time being.

“Uhmm… hang on.” Sherlock stood over John, then combed his hair through John’s soft blonde hair, then ruffled it, trying to fix it. John bit his lip and blushed slightly.

“Sherlock I’m sure it’s fine.” John protested and tried to push Sherlock’s hands off of him, but Sherlock didn’t budge.

“It’s not. Who cut your hair? It’s god awful,” Sherlock kept messing with the shorter man’s hair, and John blushed harder. John grabbed Sherlock’s wrists and moved them to his sides, which also pulled him closer, and Sherlock’s eyes widened ever so slightly with surprise. He quickly recovered however, and tried to move his hands to go back to ‘fixing’ John’s hair, but John held his hands still.

“Sherlock, enough, it’s fine.”

“It’s not just let me fix it, please it’s annoying me!” John stopped and looked at him.

“Did you just say please? And not sarcastically?” Sherlock opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

“I said that it was annoying me.”

“And it’s not anymore. You used past tense.”

“Stop putting words into my mouth, you bugger and just let me fix your hair!” Sherlock grew more exasperated as he spoke, and John grinned.

“Oh so I’m putting stuff into your mouth now hmm? What am I putting in your mouth?” John couldn’t help but chuckle as Sherlock groaned in frustration.

“Words, John, now let me fix your damn hair. Or else.”

“Or else what?” John smirked, but it was quickly kissed off by Sherlock, who had John pinned against the counter. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he didn’t hesitate to return it. Sherlock smirked and leaned closer, then slowly moved his hands up, then started messing with John’s hair again. John looked at him and raised his eyebrows, then started snickering and giggling. “You twit, why do you have to be so cute?”

“Maybe not cute, but more of a devilishly handsome,” Sherlock smirked, then combed softly through John’s hair, “and I think it looks better now.”

“Oh really? Care to enlighten me how it’s now fixed?” John gave Sherlock a shit eating grin, looking up at him.

“I could explain, or I could snog that stupid smile off your face. It’s your choice.” Sherlock rested his forehead against John’s lightly, letting his lips quirk up into that small yet adorable half smile, like he was trying to hide his joy. John leaned up and kissed him again, tangling his fingers in the detective’s thick, dark curls and played with them.

“I’d rather kiss my stupid smile onto your face,” John whispered as he pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against Sherlock’s again, and chuckled as he saw Sherlock’s cheeks redden slightly. “But let me just…” He leaned forward once again, enjoying how Sherlock’s entire face blushed the closer he got. Just before he connected his lips against the other’s plush ones, he tangled both his hands in Sher’s locks and ruffled them, messing and tangling his hair before stepping away and giggling. He slipped out of Sherlock’s grip and ran into the other room as Sherlock looked in his direction. He then grinned and chased after him, chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I am the worst about updating anything on here (sorry not sorry) I've been trying to write a little more, but I don't really have anything worth sharing yet
> 
> (I also kinda really wanna write smut but I do not know how to go about it) Anywho, enjoy this short fluff fic I wrote before Season 4 of Sherlock came out
> 
> My Tumblr is luxiapoof42 if you wanna hmu


End file.
